familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
34th Georgia Infantry Regiment
34th Georgia Infantry Regiment was organized in May, 1862. It was an infantry regiment in the Confederate States Army during the American Civil War. Serving first in Mississippi at Vicksburg and then in Tennessee. Unit History Recruitment This unit was organized in May 1862 at Camp McDonald, near Marietta, Georgia. It recruited its members in the counties of Bartow, Cherokee, Floyd, Polk, Cobb, Paulding, Carroll, Haralson, and Jackson. Champion's Hill Battle The unit was sent to Tennessee, then Mississippi where it was assigned to T.H. Taylor's Brigade, Department of Mississippi and East Louisiana. It participated in the battle at Champion's Hill. Surrender at Vicksburg This unit was captured at Vicksburg on July 4, 1863. Exchanged and reorganized it was placed in General Cummings' Brigade, Army of Tennessee. Chattanooga Campaign The 34th was active in many engagements from Chattanooga to Nashville, and ended the war in North Carolina. It reported 34 casualties at Chattanooga, contained 369 men and 266 arms in December, 1863, and had 219 fit for duty in Janaury, 1865. Very few surrendered in April. Duty Roster The 34th Georgia Infantry Regiment recruited its members in the counties of Bartow, Cherokee, Floyd, Polk, Cobb, Paulding, Carroll, Haralson, and Jackson. Men often enlisted in a company recruited in the counties where they lived though not always. After many battles, companies might be combined because so many men were killed or wounded. However if you are unsure which company your ancestor was in, try the company recruited in his county first. The Civil War Soldiers and Sailors database lists 1874 men on its roster for this unit. Actual unit enrollment was about 660. NPS Roster. Primary Roster Data Source : Georgia, and Lillian Henderson. 1959. Roster of the Confederate soldiers of Georgia, 1861-1865. Hapeville, Ga: Longina & Porter. WorldCat FHL Collection HATHI TRUST Digital Library HATHI TRUST Regimental Officers The field commanders were Colonel J.A.W. Johnson, Lieutenant Colonel J.W. Bradley, and Majors Thomas T. Dorough and John M. Jackson. Officers, Non-Commissioned Offices, and Staff - see - Roster on page 763 Company A Company A - ("Fitzgerald Rifles") Whitefield County - see - Roster on page 764 Company B - Cherokee County - see - Roster on page 773 Company C - Coweta and Troup Counties - see - Roster on page 778 Company D - Chattooga County - see - Roster on page 785 Company E - ("Jackson Farmers") Jackson County - see - Roster on page 793 Company F - Dade County - see - Roster on page 802 Company G - Emanuel County - see - Roster on page 813 Company H Banks County Company ' Recruited primarily from Banks County which had been part of Franklin County until its creation in 1858. Therefore Franklin County will usually display as place of birth. Company H - Banks County - see - Roster on page 821 * 'Matthew C Sanders (1843-1863) - Private 12 May 1862. No later record. (KIA at Vicksburg?) * Moses Hamilton Sanders (1833-1864) - Private 12 May 1862. Died at Atlanta, no date given. Brother of Matthew Sanders. Company I Company I - ("Flintville Greys") Franklin County - see - Roster on page 829 Company K - Carroll and Heard Counties - see - Roster on page 837 References * Beginning United States Civil War Research -gives steps for finding information about a Civil War soldier. It covers the major records that should be used. Additional records are described in ‘Georgia in the Civil War’ and ‘United States Civil War, 1861 to 1865’ (see below). * National Park Service, The Civil War Soldiers and Sailors System, is searchable by soldier's name and state. It contains basic facts about soldiers on both sides of the Civil War, a list of regiments, descriptions of significant battles, sources of the information, and suggestions for where to find additional information. * Georgia in the Civil War describes many Confederate and Union sources, specifically for Georgia, and how to find them.. These include compiled service records, pension records, rosters, cemetery records, Internet databases, published books, etc. * United States Civil War, 1861 to 1865 describes and explains United States and Confederate States records, rather than state records, and how to find them. These include veterans’ censuses, compiled service records, pension records, rosters, cemetery records, Internet databases, published books, etc. * Lillian Hendersen, comp., Roster of the Confederate Soldiers of Georgia, 1861-65, six volumes, is a published roster of Georgia Confederate soldiers who served in the infantry. (Hapeville, Georgia: Longino and Porter, 1960-64); FHL book 975.8 M22h; on 3 films 1033660 items 3-4, 1033661, and 1033662 and FHL microfiche 6082336. * Sutton, E. H. Civil War stories. (Bethesda, Maryland : University Publications of America, c1990), FHL fiche 6082370 * NPS History - 34th Georgia * Family History Research on the 34th Georgia Category:Georgia (U.S. state) Confederate Civil War regiments